


The Tragedy of Anakin Skywalker

by lattice_frames



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Creche Master!Anakin, F/M, Fix-It, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tumblr Fic, live recording, what if Anakin hadn't majored in stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Live reading of a tumblr post, there are no apologies. #no but really #why wasn’t anakin a crechemaster #why did they let him major in stabbing?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts), [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tragedy Of Anakin Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255902) by various authors. 



> This was recorded in bessyboo's living room over podfication and is presented to you with minimal editing.

**Title:** [The Tragedy Of Anakin Skywalker](http://ialreadyreadthatfanfic.tumblr.com/post/139494870032/dreamer-wisher-liar-systlin-systlin)  
**Author:** [sskyguy](http://sskyguy.tumblr.com/post/136655600404), [luckyjak](http://luckyjak.tumblr.com/post/137592373510), [angelqueen04](http://angelqueen04.tumblr.com/post/138479797973), [grand-duc](http://grand-duc.tumblr.com/post/138563696986), [suzume42](http://suzume42.tumblr.com/post/138893369972), [karama9](http://karama9.tumblr.com/post/138896058285), [beautifultoastdream](http://beautifultoastdream.tumblr.com/post/138932569200), [systlin](http://systlin.tumblr.com/post/138938757555), [dreamer-wisher-liar](http://dreamer-wisher-liar.tumblr.com/post/139458861369), and [ialreadyreadthatfanfic](http://ialreadyreadthatfanfic.tumblr.com/post/139494870032/dreamer-wisher-liar-systlin-systlin)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** Gen  
**Fandom:** Star Wars (Prequels)  
**Pairing/Characters:** Anakin Skywalker/Padme Amidala  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** 0:15:41  
**Summary:** #no but really #why wasn’t anakin a crechemaster #why did they let him major in stabbing?  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Tragedy%20of%20Anakin%20Skywalker%20-%20itpe%202016.mp3) and [as a podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122994.zip)  
  
Streaming:


End file.
